Bad Guys Always Die
by SaJaehwa
Summary: Wüste. Trockener, heißer Sand soweit das Auge nur reicht und Zoro verloren im Nirgendwo zwischen den Dünen; einzig und ungewollt Sanji an seiner Seite. Cover: One Piece – Wild West von Elvire ); Lyrics: ›Bad Guys Always Die‹ (auch ›The Showdown‹) von Dr. Dre ft. Eminem aus Wild Wild West Soundtrack
1. Ride One

**1. You never met me, and you'll probably never see me again**

Die Schüsse flogen ihm um die Ohren und das laute Rufen der Männer in seinem Rücken folgte unmittelbar. Sie schrien ihm nach, wollten ihn am Galgen hängen sehen. Er spornte sein Pferd an, trieb es weiter, um seinen Verfolgern so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. In welche Richtung er ritt, wusste er nicht und so lange ihn die fremden Kugeln nicht trafen, war es auch erst mal nicht wichtig. Hauptsache fort von hier. Sein Pferd preschte davon, flog förmlich über den Sand und wirbelte Staub auf. Es lief geradewegs in die Wüste. Damit würde er seine Jäger abschütteln. Nie folgten sie einem windigen Hund wie ihm blindlings in die Wüste. Das könnte sie umbringen. Lieber zählten sie darauf, dass er sich in der Wüste verirrte und jämmerlich verdurstete und verhungerte, wie der jämmerliche Hund, der er war.

Schweine! »Ihr wollt doch bloß mein Kopfgeld!«, schrie er ihnen zurück, riskierte den Blick nach hinten und streckte ihnen seinen Mittelfinger entgegen. Er konnte es wohl Glück nennen, dass sie das schon nicht mehr sahen, dafür war er schon zu weit geritten. Denn allein für diese Geste hätten sie ihm eine Ladung Blei gratis in den Hintern geschossen.

Trotzdem hatte er Recht, das wusste er nur zu genau. Wenn sie ihn erkannten, jagten sie ihn immer nur wegen seines Kopfgeldes von 60 Millionen Berry und nicht, weil sie der Gesellschaft etwas Gutes wollten. Dabei tat er niemandem weh. Zumindest theoretisch.

Pisste man ihm ans Bein, gab er das gerne auch einmal doppelt zurück. Strafe musste sein und auf das Gesetz konnte man sich hier nicht verlassen. Alles eine Frage des Standpunktes und der Auslegung – des Richters oder des Sheriffs. Die waren natürlich nicht auf seiner Seite. Das Leben konnte schon hart sein als Wüstenpirat, wie man sie nannte.

Er zügelte sein Pferd und lies es in einen seichten Trab fallen. Die Verfolger hatten ihn schon längst aufgegeben und seinem Schicksal überlassen, manifestiert in der unbarmherzig herabscheinenden Sonne. Hoffentlich erreichte er schnell die nächste Stadt.

Das einzige, was er erreichte, war Durst, unbändigen Durst und Hunger. Vor drei Tagen war ihm das Wasser ausgegangen und letzte Nacht war ihm sein Pferd weggelaufen. Aber er kämpfte sich weiter durch das trockene Land dieser Ebene, wie die vergangenen drei Wochen schon. Immer vorwärts und hoffend, bald auf einen kleinen Fluss oder Bach, einen Teich zu stoßen oder tatsächlich endlich die nächste Stadt zu erreichen. Ansonsten würde er bald hier draußen krepieren. Dabei hatte er noch so viel vor …

Er blinzelte, beschattete seine Augen. Er glaubte, in der Ferne vor sich lange, große Schatten zu sehen. Könnte eine Stadt sein; wenn es keine Fata Morgana war. Er drückte sich selbst die Daumen.

Stetig schritt er weiter auf die Schatten am Horizont zu, doch sie kamen und kamen nicht näher. Es war deprimierend. Da stand er so kurz vor der Rettung und könnte trotzdem noch ungehört sterben. Aber er setzte weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen, sein Ziel fest und klar im Blick. Ja nicht aus den Augen verlieren! Er hustete, röchelte. Der Staub nistete in seiner Lunge, seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle. Er meinte zu spüren, wie ihm schon Sand statt Blut durch die Adern floss. So ein Schwachsinn.

Er wanderte die ganze Nacht, immerhin wusste man ja nie, ob man am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, wenn man erst einmal schlief. Selbst wenn er noch so erschöpft war, er hatte einen eisernen Willen. Manche sagten, dies würde ihn noch einmal Kopf und Kragen kosten, seine Sturheit. Doch sein stärkster Gegner sah darin seinen Weg zum Ziel. Er gab niemals auf – schon gar nicht kampflos. Auch nicht, wenn er gegen eine Urgewalt der Natur kämpfte.

Als die Sonne am höchsten stand, stolperte er an den ersten Häusern vorbei, traf seit langer Zeit erstmals wieder auf Menschen. Die Schatten waren also doch keine Fata Morgana.

Er hielt eine Frau an, die geschäftig ihren Weg ging, und wollte sie nach einem Saloon, einer Kneipe, einem Gasthaus fragen. Irgendwas, wo man trinken und etwas essen konnte. Doch mehr als ein Röcheln bekam er nicht zustande. Die Frau lächelte mild und deutete schräg die Straße hinunter: »Das siebte Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite, da kriegen Sie was zu trinken und zu essen, junger Mann.«

Er nickte leicht, dankbar und ging die Straße hinunter, vergaß die Häuser mitzuzählen. Doch er fand die Lokalität zum Glück auch so. Groß hing das Schild am Giebel: _Flying Lamb_. Heftig stieß er die Tür auf, betrat die Kneipe oder was es im Endeffekt auch sein mochte, und schritt direkt auf den Tresen zu. Nur wenige Leute saßen hier, vorzugsweise Männer ohne Nutzen. Schwer ließ er sich auf einen der Hocker nieder, nahm seinen sandigen Hut ab und forderte mit brüchiger, staubverklebter Stimme: »Trinken. Essen.« Mehr konnte er nicht sagen.

Der Wirt nickte: »Klar«, und stellte ihm sogleich ein großes Glas Wasser vor die Nase.

Gierig schüttete er sich das wunderbare Nass seine ausgetrocknete Kehle hinunter. Endlich. Unaufgefordert bekam er noch ein weiteres und kurz darauf auch eine Portion Reis mit Sauce. Er verschlang das Essen und das Wasser.

»Nah, nicht so heftig«, grinste der Wirt, »Hast dich in der Wüste verlaufen, hm?«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: »Pferd verloren.«

»Glück gehabt. Hätte bös' ins Auge gehen können.«

»Ich weiß«, er nickte leicht, »Haste auch Rum?«

»Hast du auch Geld?«, stellte der Wirt die Gegenfrage und wackelte spöttisch mit einer gekringelten Augenbraue, die unter dem blonden Haar hervor lugte.

»Ich bin g'rad erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und du denkst an Geld?«, pokerte er.

»So ist das Geschäft. Es sind für uns alle harte Zeiten.«

Er war noch nie gut in Poker gewesen. Theatralisch seufzte er auf, hustete und suchte in seinen sandigen Taschen nach ein paar Münzen. Mit etwas Glück … »Drei Berry und sechzig«, kam er schließlich auf eine Summe, als er alle Taschen durchsucht und die kleinen Münzen gefunden hatte.

»Ist ja nicht gerade viel«, stellte der Wirt fest.

»Wenn du's nicht willst, ich kann's auch woanders ausgeben.«

»Sicher – Rum? Kommt sofort.«

»Geht doch«, brummte er noch und fuhr sich durch die grünen Haare, Sand rieselte auf seine Schultern und den Boden.

Der Wirt stellte ihm den gewünschten Alkohol vor und musterte ihn nun eingehend.

Er trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche, fragte: »Hab' ich was im Gesicht?« Der stechende Blick nervte ihn.

»Ja, Sand.«

»… Witz komm raus«, schnaubte er.

Der Wirt zuckte nur leicht und amüsiert mit den Schultern, musterte ihn weiter. Schließlich fragte er: »Kenn' ich dich irgendwoher?«

Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue: »Miese Anmache, die is' doch echt überfällig.«


	2. Ride Two

**2. But I know you - the name's Slim - you want revenge?**

»Nah, im Ernst«, erklärte der Wirt, »Dein Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich hab' dich schon mal irgendwo gesehen«, war er sich sicher.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern: »Und wenn schon.«

Der Wirt wollte noch etwas erwidern, vielleicht nach seinem Namen fragen, als ihn einer seiner anderen Gäste anforderte, auch bedient werden wollte.

Er nutzte die Unterbrechung und sah sich in der Gaststätte um. Rustikal und spartanisch eingerichtete, trotzdem gemütlich. Man konnte hier sicher seine Zeit lang sitzen, wenn die anderen Gäste einen nicht böse anstierten. Einem besonders auffällig gaffenden Mann, dem ein Zahn fehlte, streckte er den Mittelfinger entgegen. Er war doch keine Schaufensterpuppe, nur weil er nicht bei jedem sofort Sympathie weckte.

»Hey, benimm dich!«, meckerte ihn der Wirt postwendend an und schlug ihm auf die Hand, hielt in der anderen ein Tablett mit leeren Gläsern. Hatte wohl den Rundgang genutzt um Leergut einzusammeln.

»Sag das nicht mir«, murmelte er, wandte sich wieder um, seiner Rumflasche zu.

Der Wirt stand wieder hinter dem Tresen, sah ihn neugierig an: »Sind das deine Schwerter?«

»Was dagegen?«

»Ne, sieht man nur nicht alle Tage.«

»Hm.« Wieder trank er von seinem Rum, schwieg sich aus. Er redete nicht besonders viel und hielt die meisten Unterhaltungen, die er mithörte, für überflüssiges Geschwätz. Wen interessierte schon der neueste Klatsch über die Nachbarn oder all der andere Tratsch. Damit versuchten sie doch alle nur die Langweile und Eintönigkeit ihres eigenen Lebens zu vertreiben – erfolglos.

»Jetzt weiß ich's!«, rief der Wirt plötzlich aus, kramte unter seinem Tresen, Papier raschelte.

Er zog elegant eine Augenbraue an und bedachte den gebeugten Rücken des anderen mit einem skeptischen Blick. Zehn Minuten Ruhe wären wohl zu schön gewesen. »Was?«

»Woher ich dich kenne«, antwortete der Wirt und holte drei, vier Zeitungen hervor, »Ich hab' dein Foto gesehen.«

»In der Zeitung? Soso…«

Der Wirt nickte leicht und blätterte, »Wie heißt du noch gleich? Irgendwas mit Roro, Toro, Foro … oder so …«

»Zoro. Meine Name ist Roronoa Zoro.«

»Ja, sag' ich doch«, blätterte er weiter und zog schließlich einen Zettel hervor: einen Steckbrief. »Tatsächlich, hier: ›Wanted! Dead or alive: Roronoa Zoro. 120 Millionen Berry‹«, ein Pfiff verließ die Lippen des Wirtes, »Das is' 'ne Stange Geld. Dafür würden 'ne Menge Leute töten.«

»Wem sagst du das … 120 Mille?«, hakte er nach. Es war ihm zwar eigentlich nicht so wichtig, aber man sollte schon wissen, wie viel Geld der eigene Kopf wert war.

Der Wirt nickte: »120 – Wem bist du denn so auf den Schlips getreten?«, er grinste leicht.

»Niemand besonderem, denk' ich …«, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

»Besonders genug …«, der Wirt stutzte, »Du gehörst zur Strohhutbande?«

Er nickte stumm.

»Ist der Rest auch hier?«, der Wirt klang zweifelnd.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: »Nein, hab' sie in der letzten Stadt aus den Augen verloren.« Eigentlich völlig unmöglich mit ihrem Anführer. Der fiel ständig wie ein bunter Hund auf, aber in der Hektik der Flucht passiert so etwas schon mal; redete er sich ein.

Der Wirt lachte auf: »Man muss doch schon blöd sein, wenn man seine Bande verliert!«

Finster blickte Zoro ihn an.

Der Wirt hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und meinte noch: »Mach dir nich' gleich ins Hemd.«

Er schnaubte verächtlich. So machte der blonde Futzi sich bei ihm nicht beliebt.

Der Wirt wurde wieder ernst: »Die werden dich auch aus dieser Stadt jagen. Du solltest besser deine Vorräte aufstocken und so schnell wie möglich deine Bande wiederfinden.«

Skeptisch musterte er den anderen: »Achja?« Als ob er das nicht selbst wüsste.

Der Wirt nickte.

»Und wer gibt mir diesen glorreichen Tipp?«

»Sanji, mir gehört der Laden hier«, erklärte der Wirt und spülte endlich ein paar Gläser, die er schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt, seit er die Zeitungen wieder weggelegt hatte. »Und du solltest dich wirklich bald vom Acker machen. In unser Städtchen kommen nicht viele Leute und wenn, spricht sich das schnell 'rum.«

Zoro hob leicht eine Augenbraue: »Macht sich der Herr etwa Sorgen um einen Wüstenpiraten?« Er hatte zwar nie Pirat sein wollen, aber bei jemandem wie Strohhut Ruffy zählte die eigene Meinung nichts.

Der Wirt Sanji schüttelte den Kopf: »Nein, aber ich geb' meinen Kunden eben Tipps, die sie interessieren könnten. Wenn du bereits mir als Gesuchter auffällst …« Er machte eine weiterführende Handbewegung.

»Alles klar«, er hatte eh nicht vor, all zulange zu bleiben. Er war ein Reisender. Er war nie lange an einem Ort, immer auf der Suche nach jemandem. Eigentlich suchte er Ihn, den besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt, um ihn zu besiegen und seinen Platz einzunehmen. Aber im Moment musste er zuerst seine Freunde suchen, die zu finden war wohl wichtiger.

Die Tür der Kneipe flog auf, brach fast aus ihren Angeln.

»Hey! Die brauch' ich noch!«, rief Sanji.

Der fast zwei Meter hohe Mann ignorierte Sanjis Ruf. Er war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und kam auf die Theke zu, bestellte mit tiefer Stimme.

Sanji musterte den Schrank von einem Mann skeptisch, stellte ihm aber seine Bestellung vor die Nase. Immerhin betrieb er ein Gasthaus.

Auch Zoro musterte den Neuankömmling skeptisch. Der würde ihm noch Ärger machen. Dafür hatte er ein untrügliches Gefühl. Er winkte Sanji heran und fragte gedämpft: »Ist der Kerl von hier?«

Sanji schüttelte leicht den Kopf: »Nicht direkt. Er ist der neue Besitzer der Stadt. War mal Oberbefehlshaber der Marinebasis in Shellstown… Alle paar Tage guckt er mal nach dem Rechten.«

»Verstehe«, murmelte Zoro und nickte leicht.

Der Mann wandte sich zu ihnen um. Misstrauen schien über ihm in fetten Lettern zu stehen. Er musterte den Raum und den grünhaarigen Schwertkämpfer, der nur zwei Sitze von ihm entfernt saß. Seine steife Haltung verhärtete sich noch weiter und seine massige Faust schlug auf den Tresen. »Roronoa Zoro!«, rief er aus, starrte ihn böse an, »Was machst du hier? Verfolgst du mich?«

Zoro hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

»Kennst du den Fleischklops?«, fragte Sanji, wollte gerade einem verschreckten Gast sein Bier reichen.

»Nicht das ich wüsste«, antwortete er ehrlich und hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Mann war. Der Fremde knurrte, nahm den langen Mantel von den Schultern und offenbarte sein Antlitz. Zoro musterte ihn. Irgendwoher kannte er dieses klotzige Gesicht und den Beilarm, aber er wusste partout nicht woher.

»Captain Morgan!«, donnerte die schwere, kratzige Stimme des Fremden und enthüllte nun endlich seine Identität.

»Morgan?«, hakte er leise nach. Es klingelte. Ruffy und er hatten ihn bei ihrem ersten Treffen vollkommen besiegt. »Ich erinner' mich«, erklärte er trocken und nippte wieder an seinem Rum. Es interessierte ihn nicht weiter, wer da neben ihm saß. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe und sich einen Plan zurechtlegen, wie er wieder zu seinen Freunden käme.

»Verfolgst du mich? Willst du mich immer noch fertig machen? Ich bin der Arm des Gesetztes, Pirat!«, donnerte Morgan.

Seine Augen blickten kurz rüber, dann widmete er sich den letzten Tropfen seines Rums und dem Wirt: »Sag mal, kann man hier irgendwo penn'?«

Sanjis Augen lagen ebenfalls auf dem Fleischklotz, ehe Zoro ihn ansprach und seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte: »Für umsonst?«

»Äh … sieht so aus.« Er war eben Pirat, die waren gemeinhin nicht als Goldesel bekannt.

»Nicht für Fremde.«

»Und für Bekannte?«, fragte er weiter. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf.

»Hey Roronoa!«, donnerte wieder die kratzige Stimme, »Bammelt's dir vor mir?«

Zoro schnaubte: »Wovon träumst du nachts, Idiot?«


	3. Ride Three

**3. Then don't shoot, I'm in the same boots as you**

»Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!", erklärte Captain Morgan mit lauter Stimme, erhob sich und warf dabei den Hocker um, auf dem er saß. Den Beilarm auf seine Brust gerichtet, drohte er Zoro.

»Das 'ne klare Ansage«, warf Sanji ein, hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, »Aber ramponiert mir nicht mein Lokal!«

»Du hast Probleme«, murmelte Zoro, trank den allerletzten Tropfen Rum aus seiner Flasche und wandte sich Morgan zu: »Ich hab' dich schon einmal platt gemacht, das schaff' ich auch ein zweites Mal locker!« Seine Schwerter an seiner Hüfte klickten leise, als er sie nacheinander aus ihren Scheiden zog.

Mit seinem Beilarm voran warf sich Morgan dem grünhaarigen Schwertkämpfer entgegen, der leichtfüßig zur Seite sprang. Die scharfe Klinge des Beils fraß sich in das Holz des Tresens.

»Hey!«, rief Sanji, »Mein Tresen! Verdammt!«

Morgan blitzte scharf zu dem blonden Wirt und knurrte: »Bist du für den elendigen Piraten, bist du gegen die Gerechtigkeit!«

»Ich bin für mein Eigentum«, zischte Sanji.

»Hey Hackebeil«, flötete Zoro und mit einem schnellen Schlag nagelte er Morgan auf den Dielen der Kneipe fest, »Alles klar, Arsch?« Er schnaubte verächtlich.

»Mein schöner Tresen. Voll die Riesenfurche. Scheiße!«, grummelte Sanji, war um den Tresen herumgekommen und besah sich den Schaden aus der Nähe. »Verdammter Mist!«

Zoro sah auf, lockerte seinen Griff nicht: »Na, schlimm?«

»Ärgerlich«, Sanji zündete sich eine Zigarette an und deutete auf Captain Morgan: »Darf ich mal?«

Zoro grinste nur leicht: »Tu dir keinen Zwang an«, und überließ ihm den Mann mit dem Beilarm. Sanji schickte den unliebsamen Gast mit einem gezielten Tritt ins Reich der Träume. »Vollidiot.«

»Sanji!«, empörte sich ein gerade eingetretener Gast, »Was tust du da um Himmels Willen? Du verprügelst einen ehrenwerten Marinekapitän!«

»Ehrenwert?«, fragte Zoro ungläubig, zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des neuen Gastes auf sich.

»Roronoa Zoro!«

Er verdrehte die Augen: »Berühmt zu sein ist manchmal echt ein Kreuz.«

Sanji grinste leicht.

»Sanji! Du machst doch mit diesem gemeinen Piraten nicht etwa gemeinsame Sache?!«

Zoro hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Gemein? So etwas verbat er sich! Skeptisch musterte er den Mann und erkannte den Stern an seinem Kragen. So schnell lief man also dem Sheriff über den Weg. Großartig, und vorstellen musste er sich auch schon nicht mehr. Dann konnten sie ja gleich zu dem Teil mit dem Blei in seinem Arsch kommen.

»Äh, nein …«, antwortete Sanji leicht irritiert.

»Weißt du, wie viele Berrys auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt sind? Er gehört sofort aus dem Verkehr gezogen! Greift er auch noch einfach so einen unbescholtenen Bürger und Marinekapitän an«, erschütterte sich der vermeintliche Sheriff weiter.

»He!«, protestierte Zoro. So ließ er nicht über sich reden, wenn er daneben stand. »Ich bin auch ein unbescholtener Bürger! Also wirklich.«

Sanji lachte auf: »Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!«

»Man kann's doch mal versuchen«, antwortete er grinsend.

»Idiot.«

»Billige Bierschenke.«

»Suchst du Streit?«, Sanji funkelte ihn böse an.

»Sanji! Du willst dich doch nicht mit einem so gefährlichen Verbrecher anlegen!«, rief der Sheriff in Angst um sein Schäfchen.

»Können Sie sich mal entscheiden?«, blökte Zoro, »Erst machen wir gemeinsame Sache, dann legt'r sich mit mir an – entweder hü oder hott!«

»Weder noch«, erklärte Sanji entschlossen, »Ich bin nur der Wirt. Sich mit einem Piraten anzulegen, ist Sheriffsache.« Damit verzog sich der Blonde wieder hinter seinen Tresen: »Aber nicht in meinem Lokal!«

»Stell dich nicht so an. So toll ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht«, entgegnete Zoro, ignorierte den Sheriff gekonnt.

»Roronoa Zoro! Ich verhafte Sie hiermit. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen…«

»Interessiert mich nicht«, unterbrach Zoro, »Ich lass' mich nicht so leicht verhaften, Westentaschencop.«

»Das ist Amtsbeleidigung!«

Zoro wackelte elegant mit seinen Augenbrauen. Das interessierte ihn noch viel weniger. Der Kerl war wohl neu im Geschäft.

»Wunder' dich nicht. Ist erst vorgestern zum Sheriff ernannt worden«, bestätigte Sanji seine Vermutung prompt.

»Wieso? Soll er die Gauner mit seinen Witzen in die Flucht jagen? Ich sag' dir, das funzt nicht.«

»Dacht' ich mir auch schon.«

Anscheinend mit der Situation überfordert, sah der Sheriff von einem zum anderen, unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Wie könnte er die Situation gefahrlos und zu seinen Gunsten auflösen?

Zoro sah noch einen kurzen Moment den Sheriff an, stufte ihn als ziemliche Nullnummer ein und wandte sich wieder dem Tresen und dem Wirt namens Sanji zu: »Also noch mal wegen dem Bett: Kann man hier irgendwo penn'? Für so wenig wie möglich.«

»Als Pirat?«, fragte Sanji, »Da müssteste schon richtig Kohle auf der Tasche haben. Ansonsten … verdien's dir.«

Zoro verdrehte leicht die Augen, nickte aber ergeben: »Klar, aber erst penn'. Ich bin schon seit Tagen wach.« Wenn er sich nicht langsam hinlegte und den Schlaf nachholte, kippte er um.

Sanji nickte: »Dann hätt' ich 'n Zimmer für dich.«

»Sanji!«, protestierte der Sheriff empört, welcher der ganzen Szene nur tatenlos zusehen konnte.

»Klasse«, meinte Zoro noch, ehe er der Treppe nach oben folgte, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes lag, und eines der Zimmer betrat, welches Sanji ihm als Angebot beschrieben hatte. Völlig geschafft und am Ende seiner Kräfte ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Kaum spürte er die Matratze und das Lattenrost unter seinem Rücken, fielen ihm bereits die Augen zu und der erste Schnarcher verließ seine sandigen Lungen. Er war wirklich vollkommen erschöpft. Dabei hatte er wenigstens noch seine Stiefel ausziehen wollen, würde seinen geplagten Füßen sicher auch wieder ganz gut tun. Außerdem hätte er sich vielleicht auch noch waschen sollen. Er war noch immer voller Staub, Sand und Dreck. Mehr als gewöhnlich für einen Piraten, und auch für seinen Geschmack zu viel. Aber im Moment schlief er tief und fest. Das war wohl auch im Augenblick das Wichtigste für seinen geschundenen und gequälten Körper. Er hatte sich selten zuvor so kraftlos gefühlt.

Traumlos ruhte sein Körper, versuchte neue Energie zu speichern. Beim Aufwachen musste er wieder volle Leistung bringen. Das verlangte er von seinem Körper, denn Schwäche duldete er nicht. Schwäche war eine Unzulänglichkeit, die unweigerlich Versagen nach sich zog.

Zoro versagte nicht. Niemals.

Er schlief. Er wollte lang und ausgedehnt schlafen, doch als er aufwachte, war es ihm, als wäre er gerade erst eingeschlafen. Und tatsächlich war es erst wenige Stunden her. Und jetzt stand der Sheriff vor seinem Bett, breite Männer als Verstärkung in seinem Rücken.

»Verdammt«, knurrte Zoro. Was sollte der Mist? Er war Gast in diesem Gasthaus. Das war doch nicht verboten!

»Wir nehmen dich fest«, versuchte es der Sheriff erneut.

Zoro schnaubte: »Das glaubst auch nur du«, er wollte das Schwert an seiner Hüfte ziehen, doch es fehlte. »Meine Schwerter!« Hastig blickte er sich um und sah sie bei einem der fremden Männer der Verstärkung. »Gebt sie mir zurück! Sofort!«, bellte Zoro. Niemand nahm ihm seine Schwerter ab!

Der Sheriff schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte sich triumphierend: »Nicht in hundert Jahren! Mit deinen Schwertern machst du uns fertig, das wissen wir.«

»Na immerhin«, murmelte Zoro und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Die Männer zielten mit ihren Pistolen und Gewehren auf ihn und würden ihn erschießen, wenn er nur einen falschen Mucks machte. Der Sheriff hatte sich Männer mit Mumm geholt. »Scheiße«, wisperte Zoro. Als Sieb oder Schweizer Käse wollte er nicht enden.

Da ging die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und ein schwarz gekleidetes Bein traf unvermittelt den Mann, der Zoros Schwerter hielt. Er fiel zur Seite und ließ die Schwerter dabei fallen. Zoro fackelte nicht lange, nutzte die Unruhe im Raum um seine Schwerter wieder an sich zu nehmen und in Kampfposition zu gehen.

»Sanji!«, erkannte der Sheriff empört, wer seine gute Tat unterbrach. »Machst du doch gemeinsame Sache mit Piraten!«

Lässig zog Sanji an seiner Zigarette, tippte mit der Schuhspitze auf die Dielen und antwortete ungerührt: »Ich helf' nur meinem Gast. Der Kunde ist König, sag' ich immer.«

Zoro grinste kurz.

»Sanji! Das ist strafbar!«


	4. Ride Four

**4. I'm telling the truth, I got a price on my head too**

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern: »Wenn guter Service strafbar ist, nur zu.« Vielmehr war er sauer, dass die Männer ihn in seinem eigenen Gasthaus überrumpelt und niedergeschlagen hatten. Das kratzte ziemlich an seinem Ego.

»Macht sie beide fertig!«, brüllte der Sheriff.

Zoro wackelte mit einer Augenbraue: »Mach doch selber!« Er verachtete Menschen, die nicht selbst Hand anlegen konnte. Kommandieren konnte jeder, aber wenn man wollte, dass etwas richtig gemacht wurde, musste man es selbst tun. War zumindest seine Meinung. Er hieb mit seinen Schwertern durch die Luft und schon allein der Druck überwältigte ein paar der Männer, allen voran den Sheriff. Zoro schnaubte verächtlich: »Schwächling!«, und so etwas schimpfte sich ›Arm des Gesetztes‹.

Auch Sanji blieb nicht tatenlos und zwang mit einem weiteren gezielten Tritt zwei andere Männer in die Knie. Dann schaltete er den sich wieder aufrappelnden Sheriff endgültig aus.

Zoro ließ ihn machen, hinderte einen der zähen Männer lieber daran, auf sie zu schießen.

»Lass uns verschwinden. Ich hab' schon für uns gepackt!«, schlug Sanji vor.

Zoro blinzelte einen Augenblick, folgte ihm aber aus dem Zimmer und zurück hinunter in die Schenke. »Uns? Wir zwei? Zusammen?« Eine bescheuerte Idee.

»Glaub' nicht, dass mir das gefällt, aber wir sitzen jetzt im selben Boot. Die werden auf mich auch ein Kopfgeld aussetzten, weil ich dir geholfen hab'.«

»Selbst Schuld«, Zoro zuckte mit den Schultern, »Hab' dich nicht drum gebeten.«

»Ich hab's auch nicht deinetwegen gemacht. Aber das ist für die doch irrelevant.«

»Hm«, Zoro war das trotzdem suspekt, »Dir ist schon klar, wenn ich meine Freunde gefunden hab', is' Schluss.«

Sanji nickte: »Klar. Solange hatte ich auch gar nicht gedacht. Nur bis in die nächste Stadt. Allein ist die Wüste tödlich.«

Bedächtig wiegte Zoro den Kopf. Er war schon einmal fast in der Wüste verreckt. Das konnte er sich in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht leisten. »Okay. Bis in die nächste Stadt.«

»Dann hier!« Sanji drückte ihm eine Tasche in die Hand: »Gut drauf aufpassen. Is' Futter.« Dann verließ er sein Gasthaus [i]_Flying Lamb_[/i] schweren Herzens. Er hatte viel Arbeit und Mühe hier hinein gesteckt. »Ich hab' zwei Pferde für uns." Aber alles trauern half nichts. Sie mussten die Stadt verlassen.

»Dann nichts wie weg!», Zoro schwang sich auf eines der Pferde und gab ihm die Sporen. Sanji folgte ihm so schnell sein Pferd galoppieren konnte. Seite an Seite verließen sie die Stadt, hörten die Schüsse und blickten nicht zurück. Die Männer des Sheriffs wollten seinen, nein, sie wollten ihre beiden Köpfe: Roronoa Zoro, der Strohhutpirat, und Sanji, der Piratenfreund. Zoro lachte auf. Alberner Gedanke.

»Das ist nicht lustig!», wies Sanji ihn scharf zurecht, »Das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können.«

»Jaja«, brummte Zoro, trieb sein Pferd weiter voran. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Sichtfeld der Stadt.

Nach einigen Meilen zügelte Sanji sein Pferd und legte es in einen leichten Trab. »Ich glaub', wir sind weit genug weg.«

Zoro blickte sich kurz um, zügelte dann ebenfalls sein Pferd. »Mhm«, murmelte er und überlegte einen Moment: »Dann bist du jetzt also auch ein Gesetzloser«, stellte er fest.

Sanji zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Gefällt's dir?«, witzelte Zoro.

Sanji schnaubte: »Geplant war das nicht, Graskopf.«

»So schlimm ist das auch nicht – Macht eigentlich Spaß.«

Sanji warf ihm noch einen skeptisch-mürrischen Blick zu und ritt einfach weiter. Also hielt Zoro seinen Mund, sah gleichgültig in die Weite der Wüste. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, gab es ja sonst nichts Besseres für sie zu tun. Immerhin sah jedes Sandkorn gleich aus und das Pferd trabte von alleine geradeaus, da musste er sich nicht für anstrengen. Mit dem Blick auf den Horizont fragte er sich, wie es seinen Freunden wohl gerade ging, was sie jetzt wohl taten. Wahrscheinlich regte sich Nami wieder auf und zickte durch die Gegend, dass Ruffy Scheiße gebaut und sie sich auf der Flucht verloren hatten. Sicherlich gab sie ihm, Zoro, die Schuld, dass er jetzt getrennt von ihnen durch die Wüste ritt. Er glaubte, ihre schimpfende Stimme hören zu können – und Ruffys Gelächter.

Zoro schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte sich nicht seine Freunde einbilden. Bestimmt sah er sie noch früh genug wieder und das schneller, als ihm lieb war. Manchmal gingen sie ihm derart auf die Nerven … Er seufzte leise und ließ seinen Blick durch die Wüste schweifen. Vielleicht wäre es doch ganz gut, wenn er etwas tun könnte. »Warum hast du das jetzt eigentlich gemacht?«, fragte Zoro, sah kurz zu dem Blonden. Er war zwar eigentlich kein sehr gesprächiger Mensch, aber immer noch besser, als von seinen Freunden zu halluzinieren.

»Hat sich so ergeben«, wich Sanji aus.

»Klar.« Sanji war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber irgendwie machte ihn das neugierig. Ausnahmsweise. »Jetzt mal im Ernst.«

Sanji sah ihn scharf an und schnaubte: »Das geht dich nichts an.«

»Dann war's also meinetwegen«, grinste Zoro.

»So ein Unsinn!«, fuhr Sanji auf.

Zoro lachte. Das war doch eine schöne Ablenkung von dieser beschissenen, staubigen Einöde.

»Hör auf zu lachen!«

»Nah«, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hörte aber auf zu lachen; nur sein breites, amüsiertes Grinsen blieb. »Is' doch lustig.«

Sanji rollte genervt mit den Augen: »Du bist 'n Arsch.«

»Ach komm, ich langweil' mich nur.«

»Idiot«, brummte Sanji, »Gut, weißt du was? Ich fand's da eh ziemlich scheiße.«

»Tatsächlich?«, hakte er nach, »Ich dachte, dein Laden bedeutet dir was? Sah so aus.«

»Aber die Stadt is' ziemlicher Müll«, Sanji zuckte mit den Schultern.

Zoro nickte verständnisvoll: »Glaub' ich sofort.«

»Naja, eigentlich ging mir dieser Sheriff auf die Nerven«, er rieb sich den Hinterkopf, wo sich eine Beule ins Haar schälte. Diese Hinterwäldler mussten auch immer so grob sein.

Zoro grinste: »Der war sowieso so'n Vollidiot.« Er schmunzelte.

Sanji nickte bestätigend, sah kurz zu Zoro und lächelte leicht. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm ein ›Gesetzloser‹ zu sein, wie er dachte.


End file.
